


good morning, husband

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, their first night as husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck & eddie’s first day as husbands.





	good morning, husband

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy this tumblr transfer :)

It was a rare occasion that the soft glow bathing his bedroom from the morning sunrise was the thing to wake him. Usually an alarm would have blasted in his ear to pull him from slumber. On his days off, when Chris was with him and not Shannon, the young boy would come and plop himself on the bed and follow through with whatever choice of action to wake his dad up. Sometimes it would be softly spoken words, like _hey, daddy, wake up. _Other instances called for him to tickle his father awake which was always followed with happy squeals from Chris and deep laughter from Eddie. When his dad would tickle him, it brought so much joy and laughter, so of course that can only mean the same if he did it. Right? It was the boy’s favourite way to start his day.

But not this time. None of those scenarios had played out. While that was an extremely odd thing to experience, he looked over at the sleeping body next to his, and his heart melted. Never before had he seen someone look so adorable while drooling slightly. It made him laugh a little, and he reached over to gently touch the face of his sleeping beauty. Ever so lightly he traced his fingers across the smooth surface of Buck’s cheek, tracing unmapped terrain, leaving no trace of anything in their wake. Eddie smiled widely, adoration filling every inch of his being. He loved this man, more than he could have ever anticipated.

Even when he was married to Shannon, he hadn’t felt anything close to how Buck makes him feel. There’s just so much love, and happiness, and it’s a serene feeling. Of course, he was grateful for his ex-wife and everything they went through together. Without all of that, he would not have Christopher. Without her, he would not have worked at the 118. If he didn’t take the job there, he never would have met and fell deeply in love with Buck.

“Haven’t I told you before that watching me sleep is creepy?” The scratchy voice tore him from his thoughts, and he rolled his eyes, the smile on his face not faltering for a second. It was true. Eddie had been told multiple times that staring was a disturbing thing to execute. That was not going to stop him, though. There was no way he was going to deny himself the pleasure of looking at something so beautiful. Something so sweet and lovely.

The movements of his fingers stopped, and he flattened his hand to cup Buck’s face before placing a sweet kiss to his lips. “Multiple times,” he replied with a huffed laugh. Nothing Buck came up with to say about it was going to stop him. Orange and yellow hues bathed the room and put shadows on Buck’s features in all the right places. It made him look even softer, something Eddie thought not to be possible. On the exterior, Buck looked all tough and macho, which he was, to some extent. But just spending two minutes with him would be long enough to make you see that he was the kindest, most sensitive and gorgeous man.

Buck lifted his hand to Eddie’s that still had a tender grip on his cheek and pulled it away before moving it to in front of his eyes. Ever so tenderly, Buck looked down at Eddie’s hand. The gold band on his second last finger glistened in the natural light, and Buck lifted their hands to his mouth, where he placed a soft kiss to the ring and the flesh surrounding it, grazing the knuckle with his nose. Eddie’s stomach twisted as he felt the butterflies emerge from their cocoons all at once.

After a couple of years together, Eddie would still get all giddy when Buck had some sweet words to whisper to him, he would still get scatterbrained whenever Buck touched his skin. On the one hand, that came as a shock to him. How could they still be in that phase that long after getting together? They had always been that sickeningly in love couple. That couple that was almost always touching in some way. Whether it had been just being so close that their arms were basically fused together, or holding one another’s hand, or even stealing quick kisses. But on the other hand, it all made sense. They were so in love, so why not show that affection towards each other as they felt like it? They always felt like it.

“Good morning, husband.” Buck knew exactly how to make Eddie swoon. And swoon he did. He closed his eyes and smiled again. How is it possible for one man to make another man smile as stupidly as these two? Eddie was so in love with his best friend, and he was so happy.

“You’re never going to tire of calling me that, are you?”

Just as Buck wouldn’t ever have any displease in saying that word, Eddie would be open to constantly hearing him say it. They were married. That’s something both would forever want to slip casually into all conversations.

Buck shook his head in reply with a barely noticeable blush on his face. “Good, I’m glad.” He leans in closer to Buck again and kisses him with more vehemence than the one previously. “I love you.”


End file.
